Going Home
by SpaceSquidLance
Summary: After six years of fighting, the paladins are allowed to visit Earth for two weeks. But how will their families react to how they've changed? Rated M to keep options open for the future
1. Chapter 1

So this kind of goes with another story I have, but it's not necessary to read beforehand. It just kind of explains Rosa's origin story. I'll have Lance explain Rosa in a chapter or two. I may go into Hunk and Pidge as well, if you guys want me to dive into some Hidge. But for now, its Lance and Keith.

...

Lance had changed in the past six years. His once lanky appearance had become more muscular and toned. Once flawless skin was dashed with scars, one striking down the middle of his face. His right hand was replaced with a robotic placement, but the skin tone was the same as his own. His humor and kind heart had remained untouched, but his outgoing nature had toned down. More cautious, more serious. War made him harder.

When Lance stood in the mirror, he could barely recognize himself with these changes. But his mother would. Would she?

Finally going home. Something he's been dreaming about for the past six years. Every night, missing his little siblings, his mom, his siblings, his cousins, everybody. He had tried to get communications to them, but it was simply too far away, especially since the technology on earth was stone age compared to other species. But since Lotor had been working with the paladins for so long, they had been able to take a short break. Two weeks. Matt Pidge, and Hunk would visit the Holts for a week, then just Hunk and Pidge would visit Hunks family in Samoa. Shiro and Allura would stay, since he didn't have much family, and that someone should stay just in case. Lance and Keith would visit Lance's family. At the end, everyone and their families would meet at the garrison for a conference about Earth's planetary defense. Everyone was excited. Lance and Keith, well, they were excited, but a little nervous too. Lance's family had no idea he was bisexual, that he had a half alien husband, or that they had adopted a half alien kid.

But it was today.

Everyone took their lions with them. In case of an attack, they'd be ready. Pidge and Hunk took their lions, and Lance, Keith, and Rosa were in red. Blue and Black stayed behind. Allura opened a wormhole for them. The lions flew towards the portal.

...

Lance saw it first.

Earth.

The blue marble he had been waiting to see for so long. It brought tears to his eyes. Rosa walked up to the front of the ship. "This is your home Papa?"

Lance nodded, brushing away tears from his eyes. "Yes, and were going to go to my house too. But.." Lance sighed. "..I'm sure they're going to love both of you, but let me talk to them first. I'll introduce you guys after. It's going to be a lot on them."

Keith smiled and looked at Rosa. "That means you'll stay with me for a bit little missy."

Lance laughed. "You two need to sit down, I'm about to land."

Keith took a seat. "I'll never get over how fast this ship is."

The red lion set itself down in an empty field gracefully. Luckily, the field was on the outskirts of town, so nobody crowded around the lion. The three stepped out into the grasses. Keith looked around. "So, where is your house?" Lance pulled a hoverbike out of the lion. He grinned. "About ten miles that way. But this is the closest we can get. Plus, no one even lives out this way." He tossed a helmet to Rosa, jumped onto the bike. "Let's get a move on."

...

Keith was pretty nervous on the way there. He was pretty cool about it in the lion, but now he was starting to worry. They hadn't been able to contact Lance's family in a while. The garrison tried to send them letters, but the McClain family refused to take any messages from them. At least that's the best case scenario. He could feel Lance's excitement and nerves radiating off of him. Looking over his shoulder as they dove, he could see the once tiny dots over the horizon shape into buildings, trees, and cars. They were in town. Children playing on the streets stopped in awe at the bike passing through. Lance turned down a side street. Suddenly, he stopped. He slowly got off the bike, shaking.

The house in front of them was small, and a little beat up. They were toys laying in the yard, bikes chained up to the fence. The gate on the chain link fence was half of its hinges, and open. There were two small children playing with a ball. They saw the bike stop and ran inside. Lance took a step forward and stopped at the gate. He rested his hand on the metal bar, and froze. Keith got up, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well be right here if you need us Lance."

Lance nodded, and started walking towards the house, but before he could step onto the porch the door swung outward. Lance jumped back. An older woman with grey streaked hair and a sturdy figure with a shotgun stood on the porch.

She was clearly angered. "¿Quién demonios está asustando a mi familia?"

Lances' eyes started to brim with tears. "Soy yo, mamá. I'm so sorry I was gone."

The woman dropped the shotgun. Tears filled her tired, worn eyes. "Lance?"

Lance ran up and embraced his mother. He had to slouch down a lot, since she was quite a bit shorter. They stayed like that for a minute, silet. Until she snapped out of hit and grabbed Lance by his ear. "Where the hell have you been? I was told that you were dead!" She looked at his face. "And where did you get these scars from? You have a lot of explaining to do!" She spoke with a thick cuban accent, but her english was pretty good.

"I was in space Mama, I have a lot of explaining to do I know. I tried to have the Garrison contact you, but you never responded!"

"I got their letters. They said you were coming home, but I didn't believe them! Were you on a mission for them?"

"No, of course not! I'll explain if you could please let go of my ear!"

Her grip stayed tight.

Rosa saw the woman grab Lances ear. In worry, she turned to Keith and whispered to him. "Dad, is she hurting Papa?"

Lance's mother looked over to see Keith and Rosa near the street. She let go of his ear. " And who are they?"

Lance stood up straight. "They're my family too. While I was gone.. I saw some amazing things, and I saw some things that still keep me up at night. But, Keith was there with me through all of it..."

His mother cut him off. "Why don't you all just come inside? The whole family is coming for dinner tonight anyways, you can be there little surprise. Then you can tell me about those two." She started to walk inside, then noticed Keith and Rosa were not following. She looked at Lance. "¿Y están viniendo?" Lance gestured for them to come with them. The two followed, Rosa running ahead to grab Lances hand. Keith tried to stop her, but Lance shrugged and smiled.

The house on the inside was neat, but cluttered at the same time. It was clear quite a few people lived there. Where they were, Keith didn't know. He stopped and looked at a little nightstand in the hallway. There were pictures of Lance and his siblings, the ones Lance had told him so much about. He quickly caught up with the group, remembering to go back and ask Lance about it. They stopped in a living room, small, but with lots of chairs and a tiny television. Lance sat on a couch, his mother across from him. Keith took a spot between Lance and Rosa.

His mother looked at Lance. "Now, tell me. What happened? Start at the beginning. It will be awhile until the others get here."

Lance took a deep breath. "It all started with a spaceship.."

...

That's for chapter one. A lot of my headcanons are coming next chapter, so prepare yourselves for lemon and fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been really busy with school and work, so writing doesn't get room sometimes. And note, a rosary is a chain of prayer beads used by Catholics to pray. Please comment down below! Chapter 3 might take a little while, because I cannot decide which way to take this. 3

...

"Then with Queen Allura and King Lotor working together completely in the end, we were finally able to get it under control. So really all we are doing is chasing some people back that want to continue Zarcons reign of terror. And the rebuilding of course. Lots of rebuilding."

It had been about a half hour, with Lance doing the main explaining and Keith adding some things here and there. Rosa sat, always captivated by their stories. Lance's mother sat bewildered, almost not believing the tale.

"But it does look like the war is almost completely over. Then we'll be able to visit again."

Lance's mother was about to speak when the phone rang. She quickly got up to answer it. After a minute or two, she came back and sat down. "That was Luis, and then Veronica. They'll be able to come tomorrow. So it'll just be Marco and your father for Cena."

"Isn't he graduating high school soon?"

She nodded. "Si, he's grown up so fast while you've been gone. They'll both be here shortly." She looked over at Keith. "Why don't you have him introduce himself?"

Keith glanced at Lance nervously and slowly got up and shook her hand. "My name is Keith. I met Lance at the Garrison, but we really didn't know each other until we got hauled off into space in a giant lion."

Lance's mother smiled. "It's lovely to meet you. Now, are you friends or?"

Lance turned red. "So, there is something I figured out right before I left for the Garrison that I didn't exactly tell you-"

She cut him off. "I already know your bisexual or whatever it's called." Looking at Lance's face filled with confusion she brushed it away. "I'm not an idiot. Plus, you realize they gave me all of your things from the Garrison, right? Even that diary you kept."

"...please tell me you got rid of it."

She chuckled. "Oh no, I still have it. But do go on."

He snapped back into it. "Oh! Right! So, about four years ago, Keith and I started dating. It was kind of just a mutual pining that everyone knew about until some friends pushed us together. It was going well for about two years, I mean, it was hard because Keith was in a special fighting group that called him on long missions a lot. But we made it through. Until something.. unfortunate happened.." Lance dimmed a little. "I was in a pretty bad fight and got captured. I escaped but on my way back I was greeted by more Galran forces. I was half dead when Keith found me and brought me back for medical treatment. I was in a seduced coma for about three weeks. When I woke up, Keith was there, and asked me to marry him."

Lance's mom lit up. "I'm so happy Lance! I'm so proud of you! I wish I could've seen the wedding."

Someone opened the door, and footsteps followed down the hall to the living room.

A boy, looking about roughly seventeen in age, came into the room. He looked a lot like Lance, but less buff and a different nose. He was rather lanky and wore a bag around his person. He came in looking at his phone and didn't even notice the other three people in the room.

"Hola Mama. How was your day?"

Lance stood up and walked towards the boy.

"Hey, Marco."

Marco, without even looking up, dropped his phone. He slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Lance. He dropped it quickly. Marco turned his attention to his mother.

"Mom, can you go get dinner started?"

She got up and nodded. "Sure, I'll leave you two alone. Wait, four of you alone. Hey Rosa, Keith, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"More than happy to."

Marco and Lance were all alone in the room.

"Where did you go."

"Space."

"Where in space?"

"Most of the known and parts of the unknown universe. Listen, can I at least explain what happened? It's a long story."

Macro hesitated but regardless sat down on the couch across. After listening to Lance for about thirty minutes, their Mom called them to dinner. Marco didn't look at Lance, and walked past him into the dining room.

..

They all sat down to dinner, a lovely meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Nobody said a word for the longest time, not knowing what to say.

Until Marco broke the silence.

"How do we know you didn't just fake your death and go get high somewhere?"

"Marco, not now.."

Marco put down his fork. "No, now's the best time mom." He looked back at Lance. "I don't believe you. These things you talk about are impossible! You're a liar just like you've always been. Or you're just some imposter the Garrison sent to shut us up."

Lance's face stayed emotionless, his eyes staring deep into his brothers. Everyone at the table fell silent. Keith started to get angry, seeing how hurt Lance was by Marcos words, but before he could say anything to defend him, Lance spoke.

"How can I prove it you, Marco? That I'm Lance? What do I have to do? I'm sorry, okay? I'm not blaming it on anything. I chose to stay and fight. I could've come home. I did what I thought was right."

Marco was still in disbelief. "If you are Lance, Abuela would've been disappointed in you."

This invoked a reaction out of Lance. Eyes brimming with tears, he silently got up from the table and walked out the door.

Rosa looked at Keith in panic. He nodded silently, and Rosa ran after Lance.

Keith looked around the table, everyone still silent. He decided to speak out before he exploded with anger.

"Now I understand that to you, I'm new to this situation. But what the hell was that? That's your brother! That's your son! Even if you don't fully believe it's him, wouldn't you want him to be alive so much that you give this guy a shot? You two are parents! You know that's your son! That kid dreamed for six years to see you guys again, and even though it hurt him, he stayed and fought to protect the whole damn universe. He's saved my life and others countless times, and gotten so close to death they're probably friends at this point. He-"

Keith was cut off when he saw Rosa walk into the room, worry filling her face.

"I can't find Papa."

Keith pushed back his chair and sprinted outside. But when he looked around the yard and the surrounding street, his heart dropped. Lance was gone. The hoverbike stayed at the end of the driveway. Rosa grabbed at Keith's pant leg, snapping him back into reality.

"I'm going after him. I'll find somewhere for Rosa. You guys get your act together because knowing him he'll want to come back." He sighed. "You want me to do a quick DNA test or something? Cause that needs to stop before I get him over here."

Lance's mother looked at the ground and shook her head. "No, we all know he's ours. And we apologize for being so mad, it's just hard to accept after so long. But how will you find him?"

"Well, there's a couple of places he could be, he talked about some places here a lot, but if I need to, I have a tracking device on him." Keith hesitated, looking at Rosa. "I can't leave her here, she's not a trusting person."

Lance's mother nodded. "I understand. Please have Lance come back. We need to speak with him again." She glared at Marco. "Calmer this time."

Marco crossed his arms in disdain, but Keith ignored him for the moment. "He'll probably have calmed down by then, but I would hope Marco would apologize for such a rude statement. I've heard your abuela meant a lot to you all, and Lance never stopped talking about her."

He hopped on the motorbike, and Rosa climbed on the back. The two drove off into the distance to find Lance.

...

Lances eyes filled again with tears when he saw it.

He had run a couple blocks down the street. His family had a plot in the cemetery in town and for generations, that's where everyone was buried. But the newest grave, to Lance, never belonged there. It wasn't his first time seeing the headstone, but every time felt like it. He read the inscription.

Alma Espinosa

1980-2059

Beloved Mother and Grandmother

He took his old, worn rosary out of his pocket, the same one she had given him for his Confirmation.

"I believe in one God, the Father Almighty; Maker of heaven and Earth.."

...

As Keith drove down the street on the bike, he realized he didn't have a clue where any of these places were. He sighed and pulled out his phone, and opened the application that tracked all allies and Voltron teammates. He clicked on his favorites list and then again on Lance's name.

Two blocks up the road and to the right. Got it.

After he had followed the directions the application had given him, he arrived at a large and rather old cemetery. Keith sighed and pulled into the lot.

When Keith turned the next corner of the cemetery, he found him. Lance was on his knees, rosary in hand, just speaking to the gravestone in front of him. He silently got off his bike and walked to the beginning of the row he was at. Knowing better than to disturb him during prayer, he stood and waited patiently. But Lance was a louder person, and between his prayers, he was talking. Almost like a normal conversation, to some unknown figure in front of him. And as knowing that Keith was there, Lance patted the ground beside him. He walked towards him and kneeled in front of the headstone next to him. He read the inscription. And realized quickly why Lance was there. Lance moved past another bead and then broke the silence.

""Aprender a dudar es aprender a pensar." That's what she always used to tell us. Never called us weak for running. Mi abuela always believed in us. She believes in me." Lance smiled. "You know she's the one who gave me the signature to apply for the garrison? My parents told me, no, but she knew that it was my dream. Mi destino, as she used to say. I only told her that I was She told me to talk to her after she was gone, because heaven would feel so quiet without my loud mouth. I got pretty upset at first back there, but then I realized I did everything she wanted out of me."

Keith decided to speak. "This is cliche, but I know she would've been proud of you Lance."

Lance stood up. "I realized that she at least wasn't mad at me."

"Why do you say that?"

Lance looked down at her grave. "You think she would've let me live? I know she's been watching out for me up there, and if she was mad, she would've let me die and chase me with a broom in heaven for all eternity. Or maybe it was just my rosary fending her off."

Keith got up and took Lance's hand. "You want to go back? Your parents are cool, but Marco is far from it."

Lance sighed. "Yes. I owe him more answers. It's a lot more complicated than it seems."


	3. Chapter 3

So I said the next chapter would take awhile. Whoops? The more I procrastinate, the more writing I get done. And since I got a test in every class the next two weeks, I guess we will see. Remember to comment so I know if ya'll enjoy it :D

...

The bike pulled up to the house.

Lances mother was outside in the front, watering some plants. She heard the bike pull up and turned around. She smiled when she saw her son on the back of the bike.

"It's getting late, hurry inside before the mosquitoes get you!"

Lance laughed and walked inside, Rosa and Keith following close behind. His mother was standing near one of the doorways. "You guys can sleep in Lance's old room. I just changed the sheets and there's some blankets for all of you

"Thank you, Mama, we'll see you in the morning. Where did Marco go?"

"He went into his room. He's still upset."

Lance sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Goodnight Mama."

Lances mother nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Lance, and you two."

"Night Mama."

Lances room was a small and busy place. It seemed untouched since he had left it, except with some of his Garrison belongings in a box near the corner. It had a simple, chipping tan paint on the walls, and a bookcase on the wall above his bed. Across, another bunk bed laid, but without all the clutter of Lances side.

Keith sat down on the bunk bed. "I like your room. It's just as cluttered as you described."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, it'll never change." Lance spotted the top bunk and quickly got up on it. "I call top bunk!"

Smiling, Keith threw a pillow at Lance. "Idiot, it's your room."

Lance made himself comfortable on the bed. "Well yeah, but I was never alone in here. So I kinda just put all my stuff down there."

Keith laid down on the bed and looked up. He noticed something pinned up in the corner. Grabbing and examining it, he soon realized it was a picture. A picture of a very young Lance, maybe seven or eight, and an older guy, maybe in his mid-thirties. He got up and poked Lance on the top bunk. He held out the photo.

"What's this?"

Lance took the photo from him. His smile turned into a straight line as he examined it. He sighed. "That's my dad."

Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance hardly ever mentioned his father, and when he did it was very spiteful. "Why is his picture there?"

"I mean, I don't absolutely hate him. It's complicated. When he left, I had to be him. So I kept it up there kind of as a reminder."

"Are we going to visit him?"

Lance shrugged. "Yeah, we probably should. Plus Rosa should know her family, right?" He glanced across the room to find her already fast asleep.

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Now we should probably copy her. You got another long day tomorrow."

Lance kept the photo in his hand as he laid back down. "Yeah. Night Keith. Love Ya."

"Love you too ya knucklehead."

...

Lance awoke early, at least early enough to be dark outside. He emerged from his room to hear some noise in the kitchen. He walked towards this and discovered his mother and Marco arguing silently. They didn't realize him standing in the doorway as they argued.

Marco was clearly frustrated. "Mama, he can't just waltz in like this!"

Lance's mother had her hands on her hips. "Do you know how long I've waited for him to come home? Even though I thought he was dead, I prayed he would come home! So hush up! He's staying!"

Marco turned to leave the kitchen in frustration and saw Lance standing in the doorway. Marco shoved past him and out the door of the house. Lance's mother soon saw him as well.

"Oh, Lance. Sorry about that"

Lance walked closer to her. "No, I understand. I feel bad for walking back into your lives like this. I'll try to talk to him later and apologize."

She smiled. "That's good. Now, look at you waking early! Now I might agree with Marco, you are not my son! Mine sleeps in until dinner!"

Lance laughed. "It appears I grew up a little. Speaking of which, when are Veronica and Luis coming?"

"Soon. They said around 8 am or 9 am, so about an hour and a half."

Lance looked at the clock. "That's not too long. Do you want help with breakfast?"

Lances mother nodded and handed him a pan. "I'd love that hijo."

...

As Lance, Keith, and Lance's mother were finishing up putting the dishes away when there was a knock on the door. Lance's mother walked past them to answer it. Lance went into the hallway and waited impatiently.

Lances mother opened the door. A female voice spoke out.

"Where is he?"

She stood aside and let the girl into the house. Lance stood at the end of the hallway, and his eyes filled with tears at the sight of his little, now grown up sister.

"Veronica!"

"Lance!"

They rushed towards each other, meeting in the middle with a hug. They held onto each other for the longest time, until another voice broke through.

"Hey, you better not of forgot about me!"

Lance broke apart and rushed to his brother. He looked at his now grown siblings with pride. "Luis, Veronica, look at you! Oh my god your adults! I missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long."

Veronica tossed Lance's hair. "Hell, we're happy you're alive big brother. But you better of had a damn good reason to go skipping town on us."

Luis joined in. "Yeah, that's a story I would like to hear too."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, Yeah I know. But first, there's some people I want you guys to meet. They're pretty crucial to the story. Keith, Rosa!"

Keith and Rosa stepped out from the kitchen and stood near Lance. Rosa half hid behind Lance's leg towards the strangers. Lance went ahead and introduced him. "This is my husband, Keith, and our daughter, Rosa.

Veronica and Luis stood in shock but quickly snapped out of it. Veronica went and hugged Keith. "Welcome to the family! I'm glad Lance actually found someone, instead of flirting his life away." She turned to Rosa. "Hi, little one!" She looked at Lance. "How old is she?"

"She's six. We adopted her about three years ago. Rosa has had quite a rough life, so she's pretty shy around new people."

Luis stepped forward and shook Keith's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'd say more, but my sister has taken the words right out of my mouth!" He turned to Lance. "But, let's go in the living room. I need to hear what happened. Two days ago, you were presumed dead."

...

After the whole story of Voltron and such, the two siblings sat in disbelief, quite like their mother did. Veronica was on the edge, but Luis was in complete denial.

"Lance, what really happened?"

"That is what really happened I swear! I can prove it too! Mom says you're studying engineering right? Almost have your degree?"

Luis nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"So you'd be able to tell me if any Earth technology made this, right?"

"Yeah, I know just about everything when it comes to machines."

Keith was about to intervene. "Lance theres a better way to-"

Lance lifted his right arm and touched his wrist with his other hand. A tiny little screen popped up with the touch of his fingerprint and showed some controls. After a couple of buttons and typing, Lance's once deep tan arm turned blue. The arm disconnected from him, and he was left with a stump instead. With one arm, he handed the prosthetic to Luis. Luis hesitantly took it and began to examine it.

"Wait, so this prosthetic fully regains use of the hand, and matches your skin tone?"

Lance nodded. "I told you guys. I was in space. Aliens and all that, they're real, and their really amazing.

Luis shook his head in defeat and handed him the prosthetic. "I'll be damned. There's nothing close to that type of technology. I mean, sort of, but they reconnect tissue and stuff. That's clean. I believe you. But I do want to see the lion." Lance quickly reattached his prosthetic, and the blue arm turned tan once more.

Marco emerged from the other room. "You're believing him? He abandoned us, waltzes back in here, shows you some robot toy, and your satisfied?"

Luis sighed. "Marco, no that's not it at all. I accepted he was gone a long time ago. This prosthetic proves he went another realm. I forgive him regardless because I know Lance. He loves us and fought hard as hell to get back. He lost an arm doing it! It's not his fault for dad. He couldn't have known!"

He left the room in a huff and slammed the door on his way out. Lance sighed and got up. "I'll talk to him. This is my fault. You guys talk about.. things." He ran outside to find Marco. Marco was about to walk off the property.

"Marco, wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me."

Marco rushed back towards Lance and poked him accusingly in the chest. "I don't have to listen to a word you say. You abandoned us."

Lance grew frustrated. "Marco, what do you want me to do! I can't change the past! I'm sorry I left! It's not fair to you, I know! But I didn't go off and get high, I fought in a war! War Marco! I wasn't playing around, I fought to come home! What else do you want from me?"

Marco sat down on the step, already defeated. His walls crumbled down. "It's just... Lance, you said you'd be here for everything when dad left. When I was hiding under the bed, crying, you picked me up and told me that it was going to be okay. And that you would take care of us when Papa couldn't. I believe you. You picked up about every single odd job you could, trying to earn enough to help out Mama. And hell, you still kept amazing grades, cooked for us every night and day, you did everything while Mama tried to get a job, and when she did. But then you got that letter from the Garrison. And you told Luis he had to take care of us now. He did his damndest, but he wasn't you. I looked up to you. When they told us you were dead, I.. didn't handle it well. But I forgave you. For leaving us in more ways than one. Because you couldn't help if you were dead. But you're alive. And you chose to leave us."

"Marco.."

He raised his voice. "You chose to leave! It killed Mama! It killed me! Saving the freaking universe, I can't even get mad! Because you did what was right! But, while you were gone.. so much happened.. and you couldn't protect me from it."

Lance sighed and wiped away some of the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm... I'm so sorry. Believe me when I say that. And believe me when I say I prayed every single night for you. I hoped God would help protect you when I couldn't. But I'm sorry. I missed so much here, but I tried to get back. Get back the right way. I don't blame you for being mad at me. And I'm not asking you to forgive me."

Lance sat down on the step next to Marco. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a picture of a very young Marco, Lance, Luis, and Veronica. Marco took it from him to examine it.

"I never forgot about you, Marco. I'm so sorry."

Marco turned and hugged his brother, burying his face in his chest. Lance hugged him back, and the two sat there until Lance broke their blissful silence.

The more Lance thought, the tighter he held Marco. When he spoke, his voice was deep and serious.

"What did he do?"

...

The shit's hitting the fan now boys.


End file.
